With every heartbeat
by Darynka
Summary: Rachel, a punto de casarse, conoce a alguien que le cambiará la vida. Esta historia es AU. Romance/Angst (generalmente, pero tendrá toques de humor ¡lo prometo!). Ships: Faberry, Klaine, Finchel, Quinntana y los que vayan surgiendo. Todos los personajes son propiedad del Sr. Murphy y FOX Gracias por leer :D
1. Chapter 1

**I**

En un café en la ciudad de NY.

- Y bueno Kurt, ¡cuéntanos ya! ¿Cuál es la gran noticia que nos ibas a dar? – preguntó Finn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si Kurt, ¡la curiosidad me está matando! – dijo Rachel aplaudiendo

- Bueno, no sé cómo decirles esto pero… ¡Blaine y yo nos vamos a casar!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Wow, felicidades hermano – exclamó Finn mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo a Kurt

- Bueno, realmente creí que algo malo pasaba ya que Blaine había estado actuando algo raro últimamente pero resulta que solo estaba algo nervioso. No sabía cómo pedírmelo.

- ¡Estoy muy emocionada!- dijo Rachel abrazando a Kurt – Pronto tendremos dos bodas de ensueño.

- ¡Sí! Y quiero pedirte algo Rachel ¿Quisieras ser mi dama de honor? Bueno… ¿una de mis damas?- Preguntó el chico, poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

-¡Claro que sí! A pesar de que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos te has convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, además eres el hermano de mi futuro marido, ¡nada me haría más feliz! Pero ¿Por qué dices que "una" de tus damas? ¿Habrá más?

-Muchas gracias Rach. Y sí, una muy buena amiga. Le prometí que si algún día me llegara a casar, ella sería mi dama de honor y pues… bueno que diablos, quiero a las dos ahí – Dijo Kurt riendo – Ah, no puedo esperar a que se conozcan.

**II**

- Kurt…- dijo Quinn apuntando su cámara al rostro claro del chico- vamos, di unas palabras. ¿Qué se siente estar comprometido?

- Espera, me llegó un mensaje… maldición – dijo Kurt mientras leía el texto

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es mi hermano y su novia, su vuelo se retrasó y llegarán algo tarde

-¿Es la chica de la que me hablaste? – inquirió la rubia

-Sí, es ella. Te va a encantar.

**III**

Era la fiesta de compromiso de Kurt y Blaine, habían decidido casarse después de 5 años de relación. Era una reunión pequeña, solo con familiares y amigos cercanos.

Blaine estaba parado, con copa de vino en mano, cerca del piano contando una anécdota acerca de cómo se conocieron. La gente reía pues la anécdota era muy graciosa, Kurt estaba algo avergonzado pues él pensaba que era una anécdota algo embarazosa pero la manera en que Blaine la contaba hacía que se olvidará un poco de lo embarazoso que fue el momento. _Psst… pssst_ escuchó Kurt, era Finn quien venía con Rachel. Por fin habían llegado, Kurt se levantó de su asiento y los fue a saludar.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, Rachel quiero que conozcas a todos. Verás que te sentirás como en casa.

-Gracias, Kurt. Y disculpa la tardanza, ya sabes cómo es esto de los vuelos, el clima y…-decía Rachel mientras Finn la interrumpió - Quiero ir a saludar a mamá, no la he visto en meses – dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza

-Eh… si, ve a verla yo me quedaré aquí con Kurt

Finn caminó del vestíbulo hacia el salón, dejándolos solos por un momento. Kurt y Rachel siguieron hablando hasta que una voz interrumpió

-¿Kurt?...¿Kurt estas aquí?- la voz se acercaba – Ah, aquí estas. Tu papá está buscándote. Hola- dijo la rubia sonriendo a Rachel.

-Ah, gracias Quinn. Iré en un segundo pero primero quiero que conozcas a Rachel, Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray. –Dijo señalando a cada una – como saben, ustedes serán mis damas. Ya sé, ya sé… tradicionalmente el novio debe tener padrinos pero, pues esto no será una boda tradicional así que…- dijo en tono un poco burlón

- En eso tienes razón Kurt… y lamento interrumpirte pero, creo que debes ir a ver a tu padre.- interrumpió la rubia

-Si si, bueno las dejo para que se conozcan. Ahora vuelvo.

Kurt entró al salón y dejó a las dos chicas hablando.

**IV**

- Quiero darles las gracias a todos por venir esta noche, estoy muy contento y emocionado por tenerlos a todos aquí, compartiendo nuestra alegría esta noche. También quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Quinn por haber organizado esta cena en tan poco tiempo, creo que ni yo lo hubiera hecho como ella lo hizo jaja… y bueno, estoy un poco nervioso. Pero, uhm… gracias por venir, es muy conmovedor que todos estén aquí celebrando nuestro compromiso.- dijo Kurt, todos aplaudían cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de una cuchara tocando una copa

- Perdón por interrumpir así – dijo Quinn levantándose de su asiento- pero, me gustaría decir algunas palabras. Empezaré por ti Blaine, puede que al principio no nos lleváramos muy bien pero, con el paso del tiempo nos hemos llevado mejor y puedo ver que sobre todas las cosas haces muy feliz a Kurt y eso es todo lo que importa. Y Kurt, realmente te mereces lo mejor. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran como hasta ahora y que ustedes sean muy felices. Así que propongo un brindis, por Kurt y Blaine.

Después del brindis y la cena la fiesta siguió y ahora todos bailaban. Rachel bailaba con Blaine mientras que Kurt hablaba con su papá y Finn bailaba con Quinn

-Dime Blaine, Quinn y Finn… ¿ya se conocían?

- Sí, desde preparatoria. Kurt, Finn y Quinn iban en el mismo curso.

-Ah, eso explica el por qué hay tanta risa entre ellos.

- ¿Detecto un poco de celos por ahí, Rachel? – preguntó el chico mientras daban la vuelta

-No, no es eso… es que, uhm... No, no son celos.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- Dijo Kurt interrumpiéndolos

-Claro – sonrió Rachel- los dejo para que bailen.

Finn y Quinn bailaban y reían. Rachel solo los miraba, sentada a lo lejos en la barra. Tomando un poco de vino. La canción terminó y Finn fue a ver a Rachel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la chica

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Finn un poco desubicado

-¿Estas coqueteando con ella?

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

- Quinn, parece que disfrutas de su compañía…

-No, la conozco desde la preparatoria. No nos habíamos visto desde que me mudé a Nueva York, solo nos poníamos al día.

A lo lejos la rubia platicaba con Noah Puckerman, otro viejo amigo de la preparatoria, a ratos volteaba hacia la barra donde Rachel y Finn estaban sentados. Finn y Rachel se besaron en el instante que la rubia volteo y los vio, Rachel desvió un poco la mirada de Finn y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la rubia.


	2. Chapter 2

**V**

Rachel había acordado en ir a ver locaciones para la boda con Kurt en Lima, aprovecharían el fin de semana largo y después volverían juntos a la ciudad. Blaine y Finn tuvieron que volver a trabajar así que Quinn los acompañaría.

Rachel desconfiaba un poco de la rubia. Bueno, en realidad no es que desconfiara de ella, simplemente tenía algo que mantenía a Rachel intranquila.

Rachel acomodaba un poco sus cosas mientras Finn empacaba las suyas.

- ¿Es muy necesario que vuelvas al trabajo?

- Si, creí que tendríamos un fin de semana tranquilo pero creo que no se puede…- dijo el chico mientras doblaba unos pantalones

- lo sé, es solo que te voy a extrañar – dijo la morena haciendo una cara triste

- y yo a ti mi amor pero, ve el lado amable de las cosas. Así juntaré más rápido el dinero de la boda. Mientras más rápido mejor, ¿no lo crees? Pronto tendrás la boda de tus sueños – dijo el chico dándole un beso en la frente a la morena- además, Kurt se queda contigo… y podrás conocer mejor a Quinn, créeme que cuando la conozcas mejor la amarás.

- Si, eso es lo que todos dicen…

VI

Rachel estaba un poco renuente a pasar tiempo con Quinn. Conocer personas del pasado de Finn le gustaba, pero con Quinn era diferente. Desde el principio se sentía intranquila con la presencia de la chica. Tal vez eran las historias que Kurt y Finn le habían contado acerca de su vida en Lima, que por supuesto muchas de ellas incluían a la rubia.

-Entonces – decía Kurt – ¿qué te parece si tú y Quinn van por un café?

- ¿y tú? – Preguntó la chica – anda ven con nosotras

-Rach, hoy no puedo tengo que hacer algunas cosas pero no te quiero dejar sola. Por eso le dije a Quinn, es más vendrá a buscarte a las 5.

- ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo hasta ahora?

- Rachel Barbra Berry… ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca pones peros para salir o conocer personas… - dijo el chico

- ESTA BIEN, iré por ese café

Unas horas más tarde llegó la rubia, se bajó del auto y tocó la puerta. Kurt salió y la saludó.

- Hey, pasa. Qué bueno que pudiste hoy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y francamente no quiero dejar a Rachel sola – le dijo el chico

- No te preocupes Kurt. Además sirve para que nos conozcamos mejor y planeemos lo que falta de tu boda ¿no? – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Eso espero! – sonrió Kurt

En ese momento Rachel bajo por las escaleras, Quinn la miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- Hola Rach… puedo llamarte Rach ¿verdad? – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

- Ho... hola, si – Rachel sonrió.

Las chicas salieron de la casa y subieron al auto

- ¿Te gusta el café? – Preguntó Quinn – o podemos ir por unos tragos, como tú digas…

- Café está bien – dijo la morena

Quinn llevó a la chica a un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad, era un lugar muy íntimo y su café favorito

- Te van a gustar los pastelillos – prometió Quinn. La morena solo sonrió

Quinn llevaba la plática, trataba de agradarle a la chica pero esta se resistía. Hablaron de sus trabajos y cosas sin importancia hasta que Quinn decidió contar historias de la preparatoria, ahí es cuando Rachel no pudo más y tuvo que preguntar.

- Así que… tú y Finn… ehm- titubeó la morena

- ¿Qué con él? – preguntó la rubia tomando un sorbo a su café

- ¿Salían?

- Fuimos los reyes del baile un par de veces…- contestó la rubia

- Oh…

- Pero digo, no me malinterpretes… Finn, Kurt y yo somos los mejores amigos… nunca tuvimos nada que ver – aseguró la rubia

Rachel se tranquilizó, aunque por un momento su corazón se aceleró, ahora estaba más tranquila.

- ¿Es por eso que me evitabas? – preguntó la rubia mirando a Rachel a los ojos

- ¿Cómo?

- Aceptémoslo, creíste que Finn y yo…

- No… es que yo…

- Lo entiendo, te entiendo Rachel. No te preocupes – Dijo la rubia.

Rachel no dijo nada, Quinn solo sonrió.

Después de un rato la rubia ya se había ganado la confianza de la morena y aceptó la oferta de los tragos. Continuaron platicando en el bar hasta que vieron la hora.

- Rach – dijo la rubia – no es por arruinar la diversión pero… creo que debo llevarte a casa

- ¿Por qué? La noche es joven aún – rió la morena

- Lo sé, pero Kurt y tu novio me matarán si se enteran que te llevé a beber en nuestra primera salida… que no creo que haya nada de malo en eso pero…

- Ok, ok… lo que usted diga Señorita Fabray –dijo Rachel que al levantarse de su asiento resbalo, Quinn se abalanzo y la tomo de la cintura evitando que cayera.

- Además creo que necesitas ir a casa y tomar un baño o tomar un poco de café…

Las chicas salieron del lugar, Rachel estaba claramente ebria y Quinn no había tomado tanto. La rubia estaba un poco sorprendida con la manera de beber de la morena, pero mantenía la calma y solo manejó hasta llegar a la casa de Kurt.

- Bueno, llegamos – dijo la rubia

- Si… me divertí mucho Quinn. Gracias – dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa

- Hey yo también me divertí y – Quinn fue interrumpida por la morena quien puso su dedo en los labios de la rubia

- Shh… - le dijo acercándose a ella, la tomó del rostro y la besó.


End file.
